The prior art teaches wireless telephony wherein remotely located transceivers having tower mounted antennas are typically located on hill tops or atop tall buildings to provide communications between wireless telephones operating in a physical area, called a cell, and the telephone system. Physical characteristics of the geographical area covered by such a prior art transceiver may include other hills, tall buildings and other obstructions which create areas, or "blind spots", in which communications between a wireless telephone and the remote transceiver that is assigned to handle the wireless telephony traffic for the area or cell is poor or non-existent. Physical characteristics and initial network design also lead to interference situations that also lead to poor call quality or interruption of wireless telephone service.
Prior art approaches to solving these problem have been to make the antenna tower higher and to increase the transmitted power, but even these solutions sometimes have not been able to eliminate all such blind spots and there is loss of signal transmission in these areas.